


Witch

by jamesm97



Category: Charmed, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alive Allison, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Demons, Elders, F/M, Family Secrets, Grumpy Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Secrets, Slow Build, Whitelighter, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a power or possibly powers he doesn't know it yet but he does.</p><p>He gets taught how to use them and he must fight for his life and if he can get the man he has been dreaming about since he first met the sour wolf then so be it.</p><p> </p><p>When the elders give Paige a new charge she must go out of her way to help this teen because he has extraordinary powers strong enough to rival even the charmed ones, But will evil sway him using the mythological 24 hour window or is this kid a force of good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Powerful New Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of had an Idea and because of my extreme love for charmed and teen wolf this happened

"From Worlds afar and near lets get him the trok out of hear" The sisters chanted in unison that's the seventh demon vanquish this week alone and it's only Wednesday what is going on out their.

The demon exploded with a large bang light blinding the three sisters and lighting up the dimly lit attic.

Honestly it's surprising the manor didn't have police at the door every five minutes with noise complaints.

"God someone open a window vanquishing trok's always leaves a bad after smell" Phoebe gagged.

"Window" Paige called and the window opened in a swirl of orbs.

Speaking of orbs whatever the sisters where about to say was interrupt by a swirl of orbs indicating that someone is orbing in.

Kyle Brody appears in all his white and gold robed glory he looks troubled and older than he actually is and considering he is immortal and never ages is pretty worrying.

"Kyle to what do we owe this pleasure" Piper pipes up plopping down on to the old couch in the attic exhaustion showing in her features.

"Unfortunately its business I'm sure you ladies have noticed the increase of demons around hear lately" Kyle says but its not asked as a question because all of them know its true.

"Kyle their is a point please cut to it" Paige says obviously tired too.

"The demons are a distraction the new source is looking for a new witch and he is trying to keep you all busy so you can't stop him" Kyle says.

"Wait theirs a new source? And what witch is he after?" Phoebe says fuming how many sources do they have to fight before they all just fuck off.

"Yeah there is a new source of all evil that's why their is an increase in demon activity their all trying to cosey up to the new source to gain power and keeping you from helping this new witch is the way to do it" Kyle explains.

"So who is this witch and what do you want us to do?" Piper asks.

"Actually I came to give Paige this job this kid is sixteen and his preferred name is Stiles trust me just call him Stiles his first name is a mouthful even for white lighters who can speak all languages" Kyle explains.

"Does he know about witches?" Piper asks.

"Witches no, but he does know about the supernatural he runs around with a werewolf pack" Kyle tells them.

"So I can just tell him who he is then?" Paige asks.

"Yeah only you need to make a potion to unbind his powers first, His mother was a powerful witch and when she got dementia she forgot all about putting a binding spell on her son she ment to take it off when he was off age but she died before that happened" Kyle says hint of sadness in his voice.

"What aren't you telling us?" Phoebe the ever observant one points out.

"He is a powerful witch he needs guidance but you have come across the power of deflection before right?" Kyle asks them.

Phoebe and Piper nod Paige shakes her head "I haven't but I have read about it in the book" She says. 

" Well Deflection is a rare ability, Its bestowed upon one witch in a generation only destined users have this power these witches grow to be powerful forces of good and the witches with this power in history have grown to be the best witches outside the Warren line This is his power and the source wants to kill him for this power to give him to ultimatum power" Kyle says and Piper groans because all she needs is the source trying to kill some kid.

"Is Deflection his only power?" Paige asks about her new charge.

"No he has another but I and every other elder are unsure of what his secondary power is, all we know is that it is an offensive power bound to be a powerful one" Kyle stated in awe of the new witch.

"Do you know where he is?" Paige questions.

"Yeah his full name is Stiles Stilinski from Beacon Hill's California ge goes to the local High school" Kyle tells her.

"Anything else I need to know? Before I go see my new charge?" Paige says.

"Yeah he was related to your adoptive Parent's" Kyle tells her sympathetically.

"What? How?" Paige says her adoptive parents are still very important to her and she may have so semi family out their.

"Well John Stilinski the Sheriff of Beacon Hills was your Father's nephew you know Phil your Fathers Brother and John's Father well he died in a firefighting accident and his mother moved to Beacon Hills before passing away shortly after" Kyle tells her.

"Does John know his wife was a witch and his son runs with Werewolves?" Piper asks.

"Yes so I suppose you can approach him I know for a fact that they are listed in the phone book and John is off duty today" Kyle says.

"Okay well Piper will you make the unbinding potion for me I will orb over to Beacon Hills after I find out the address and talk to John at least I can be honest and open with him" Paige asks.

"Sure" Piper says and gets up and makes her way down stairs from the attic to get cooking on the potion.

"Its going to need a spell too the binding spell is powerful" Kyle says.

"That's my cue I am the spell girl" phoebe says and grabs a legal pad and pen.

"Good Luck Paige" Kyle says before orbing out on the sisters.

"Thanks" Paige murmurers to thin air and the calls out " Phone Book" The phone book appears in her hands in a swirl of obs and Paige flicks through the Pages and find the section for Beacon Hills and finds John Stilinski's address and phone number.

"Spells done" Phoebe says and damn she is getting so fast at that.

"Thanks I will be back to get it when the potions done call me when its done please" Paige says and orbs out heading to Sheriff Stillinski's home Stiles should be in school by now which means she can chat to the older Stilinski.


	2. Hello Powers

John Stilinski was finally off duty for the first time since the whole revelation about werewolves and Stiles possession by the nogitsune.

 

He planned to have a family meal with both Scott, Stiles and Melissa when the boys both got home from School before Melissa has to go in to work later on tonight.

 

Stiles and Scott's relationship has been kinda strained lately, ever since, well ever since Allison and more so now Isaac lives with Melissa and Scott. Isaac occupying most of Scotts time know a days has Stiles kinda lonely.

 

A Father knows when their son needs them and Stiles doesn't need him, He hasn't needed him since his mother died and he learnt to be a man far to early.

 

But he plans to change that he needs to show Stiles that not Isaac or anyone else will ever stop the people he loves from loving him back.

 

A loud knock on the door snaps John out of his singing whilst cleaning as he goes to answer the door.

 

Stood at the door was a red head beautiful and her pale features heightened by the sunlight that bounces off her shiny hair and skin. 

"Hi can I help you?" John asks.

 

"Are you sheriff Stilinski?" The woman asks voice happy and upbeat.

 

"When I'm on duty yeah but call me John" He greets.

 

"Hi John, I'm Paige Matthews I was adopted by your Fathers brother" She says.

"I thought all of my Fathers family died?" John says taken aback.

 

"They did but as I said I was adopted" Paige says again.

 

"Oh would you like to come in?" John asks and moves aside when Paige nods, He leads her to the couch in the living room and Paige looks nervous.

 

"I didn't know much about my father or his family he died when I was four" John told her.

 

"Look I know their isn't an easy way to say this but I have to tell you and its gonna sound crazy but I know you know about the supernatural world so It shouldn't be hard for you to explain" Paige says rushed John jumps up at the mention of supernatural.

"Who are you?" John asks making his way to a shelf. 

 

"I am a white lighter and witch I came here because Stiles is in danger" Paige says and this gets his attention.

 

"What kind of Danger?" John says. 

 

"He is a witch a very powerful one and the demons want him so they can steal his powers" Paige says.

 

"Not another one shit" John mumbles.

 

"Wait another one? When was there a demon?" Paige asks on high alert.

"It was a couple weeks ago a Nogitsune possessed him" John says and looks ashamed that he gave this information away to a stranger.

 

"Shit a Nogitsune is a trickster spirit not a demon but if a spirit possessed him that means the spell his mother put on him has manually reversed" Paige mutters more to herself than anyone else.

 

"Wait Claudia was a witch too?" John asked shocked.

 

"Yeah she stripped her powers because she wanted a normal life with you" Paige said.

 

John was about to talk when the door burst open and Stiles and Scott's voices could be heard in the hallway.

 

"I am telling you Scott it was my fault, I did it I didn't mean to but it was me and it was funny but it freaked me out" Stiles voice shouts at Scott as he makes his way through the door surprised when he sees his father and a woman.

 

"Stiles you where sitting with Allison in chemistry across the room from, Issac was next me just because a test tube fly's off the table and smashes on his head doesn't mean it was you who did it, no matter how much he pisses you off can't throw things with words, you're not that special" Scott's voice states still from the hall way struggling to take his shoes off by the grunts the kid is giving off.

 

When Scott finally joins them he too is surprised to see Paige. Seriously the kids a werewolf how can he not notice the extra heartbeat?

 

"What did you just say? Throw things with words?" Paige asks slight hysterics to her voice because she thinks she knows that power and its very powerful and only two witches she knows has it.

Billie and Wyatt.

"Yeah my friend thinks he can move things with the power of his words just because he said a few words that happened to literally happen" Scott chuckles and stops when no one laughs with him.

"What words did you say?" Paige asks.

 

"Errm I think I said Isaac is such a jar head to Allison and then the jar or test tube literarily landed on his head, Dad what's going on? And who's your friend?" Stiles stills at Paige's loud groan.

"Shit!!" Paige whisper shouts "I fucking hate the power of projection" she says and Stiles is getting kinda freaked out.

 

"Look why don't you just sit down and rest for a minute" Stiles says trying to calm her down but the next thing Stiles knows the woman is sitting down and her body slumps and low snores emerge from the woman.

"What the....." Stiles says but then a woman and a man appear out of no where in the blink of an eye.

 

"We have been waiting for you to use your powers kid, you have a massive bounty on your head, The source want's you alive my boss wants you dead" The man sneers.

The house fills with gun shot sounds and Sties sees the other two peoples body's oozing green good before the wound seals its self back up.

The woman laughs and shoots multiple fireballs at Stiles 

Stiles hand shoots up on reflex and the next thing he knows the fire balls are deflected back at the two by a sort of hand energy shield thing.

The twosome burst into flames and blast out of existence just as quickly as they came into Stiles living room.

 

The woman jolts awake suddenly "What? What did I miss?" She stutters Stiles is too shocked to speak and the Sheriff and Scott are in the same boat.


	3. HELP!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a lot of people asking I have decided to continue this story hope you all like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you would like to know anything about the powers I mention in this fic you should check out the Charmed wiki they have all the powers in this

Paige teaches Stiles about everything and fast because she told him they might have been the first demons that came but they won't be the last.

Stiles power of deflection is instinct it doesn't really need training when ever a power is activated he just motions with his hand and he negates that power.

"As much as I enjoy training like this Paige I have a pack meeting tonight so I gotta go" Stiles tells her.

"Stiles now that you have used your powers more and more demons will be after you" Paige says and Stiles is getting sick of this all he has done for the past week is train and Scott hasn't been allowed to see him.

He took the week off school and Scott swore he wouldn't tell the pack about his powers.

"No Paige I have my own book of shadows and I know how to make potions I really appreciate what you have done for me but it's time for this to end now tell the elders or whatever I can protect myself" Stiles fumes.

"Stiles I can't" Paige says.

Stiles focuses his mind and waves his hand Paige is gone in a flurry of white orbs and Stiles smirks because he is really a natural at this witch stuff.

He focuses again this time on himself and he pictures the Hale house and with in a second he is standing before the newly built house he can see the cars that means the pack is all ready their.

 

“I love the power of projection” Stiles smirks.

 

He makes his way up to the newly rebuilt Hale house, and lets himself in with his key.

 

“Stiles?” He hears the whole pack shout and within a second he’s buried under a pile of playful puppies all whining about how they missed him.

 

Of course Lydia and Jackson don’t join in but they smile ever so slightly when he looks at them.

 

Derek looks like a sourwolf as usual and Boyd is standing next to him as quiet as ever.

Isaac doesn’t join in because well Isaac is kind of a dick.

 

Stiles manages to extract himself from the mess of limbs that are Scott, Erica, Allison and Danny.

 

“Okay Jesus guys I have only been gone for a week” He shouts slapping the werewolves hands away when they attempt to scent him.

 

“Why where you away for a week?” Derek asks his voice grumpy and the frown still on his face.

Stiles glares because he has to choose his words carefully, because duh human lie detectors in the room.

“What did Scott tell you?” He asks the pack then looks to Scott.

“Just that you received some news and you wouldn’t be able to make it into school and your father felt it was for the best nobody saw you for a few days” Lydia answers for Derek.

 

“Yeah I found something out about my mother and it honestly scared me to hell, my father thought it might be for best if I stayed home for a few days, besides i’ll be in school tomorrow I have only actually missed three days of school I found out on Wednesday last week it’s only Monday guys” Stiles smirks walking into the house.

 

He throws himself on the couch he’s quickly jumped on by Allison who puts her head on his chest and he throws his arms around her.

Derek starts glaring at them and Stiles huffs out a “What’s wrong sourwolf?” Allison laughs at the nickname.

“Your feet are on my couch” He spits out but his eyes quickly look away when Stiles chuckles.

 

“How’s your stomach?” Stiles asks Allison when he sees her wince.

 

“I’m fine Stiles its been three months since the accident, you have got to stop blaming yourself” Allison tells him punching him in the side and laughing when Stiles pinches her side.

 

“You made a big speech about being ready to die, Allison I’m sorry if I actually thought you were going to die” Stiles hissed out.

He could see the rest of the pack looking at him with Sympathy and he really hates that look. 

“It was just a really bad ruptured kidney and a couple broken ribs, the ribs are fine the Kidney is almost healed, I had an appointment last Friday the Doctor told me I can come of my medication in a few days and I can still shoot a bow so no major damage” She laughs.

 

“Are you two love birds finished or can we start the pack meeting?”Derek’s sour voice cuts through and Stiles and Allison huff and sit properly on the couch, they are then sat next to by Scott sitting next to Allison his arm gets thrown over the back of the couch almost touching both of them.

“So are you two back together yet?” Stiles whispers, to the couple next to him.

 

“Kind of” Allison reply’s and its left at that because Derek starts talking about recent supernatural activity.

 

“Wait where’s the twins shouldn’t they be here? They are kind of pack now after all” Stiles pipes up noticing the absence.

 

“Don’t remind me” Isaac hisses.

 

“Well baby wolf now that Derek is an Alpha again the more werewolves that are in the pack the stronger you all are so, I would think two werewolves would be a little boost in power for all of you” Stiles smirks.

 

“Power isn’t everything” Isaac tells him.

 

“I know but it certainly helps me sleep at night knowing all of you are strong enough and I don’t have to worry about anyone getting seriously hurt” Stiles shrugs.

 

“Aww little red cares about his baby wolves isn’t that nice” comes the horrible voice from the door.

The pack starts growling and Stiles is on his feet in an instant.

“Not now” Stiles whispers to himself.

 

“Calm down wolves I’m not after you” The man says.

 

He’s got an energy ball in his hand throwing it up in the air like its a baseball and not a magical power capable of inflicting devastating damage.

 

“Seriously I’ve killed 9 demons this week alone don’t you guys get the hint, I’m good and I am so not joining the source” Stiles taunts the guy walking in front of the wolves.

 

Derek grabs him and attempts to shove him behind him but Stiles slips out of his grasp and stands inches away from the demon.

 

“So what is it this time? Are you here to capture me to get your bounty?” Stiles asks.

 

“Aren’t you a smart cookie”The man says and shoots the energy ball at Stiles.

 

His hand shoots up and the energy ball deflects of his hand and shoots a hole straight through the wall.

 

“My boss can’t wait to have that power” The man glares.

 

“And I can’t wait for you to explode” Stiles shouts and throws his hands in the air in an instant bright waves of heat energy shoots out of his hands and the demon turns to ash.

The big downside it that by using energy waves he also destroyed half the Hale house family room.

 

“Wow when Paige first showed me that it wasn’t that powerful” Stiles says looking at his hands.

 

“Errm Stiles?” Scott speaks up.

 

Stiles twirls around and sees the faces of a very shocked pack.

 

“What the hell was that?” Derek asks and it sounds so little its almost enough to make Stiles laugh.

 

Instead all he manages to say is “Shit!”


	4. Witch

“Soooooooo” Stiles says drawing it out. “I’m a witch” He tells them all really fast.

 

“Bullshit” Jackson scoffs.

 

“Did you not just see me destroy that demon?” Stiles asks pointing behind himself even thought there isn’t anyone there.

 

“And half of Derek’s living room” Erica chuckles.

 

Stiles turns around and looks at the mess.

 

”Shit” He says again.

“Do you have any idea how much that will cost to fix” Comes the horrid voice from the doorway.

“Peter” Stiles growls even though he’s not the wolves.

 

“Stiles” Peter smirks.

 

“When did you get here?” Stiles asks.

 

“I was upstairs through the pack meeting they bore me” He tells them.

 

“Can we get back to the witch thing please?” Isaac interrupts Stiles before he starts a starts argument with Peter.

“Can you fly on a broom?” Boyd asks in a serious tone, which makes Stiles want to laugh.

“No but watch this” Stiles tells them.

He turns and faces the destroyed living room.

“Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause this scene to become unseen” Stiles rhymes and smirks when he hears a collective pack gasp including Derek.

“That’s become my favourite spell whenever I break something, especially this past week whilst I was training” Stiles smirked.

 

“Sit down and start at the beginning” Derek ordered “Don’t miss anything out” He also added on.

 

That’s how Stiles found himself getting grilled by the pack for the majority of the pack for hours.

 

“Can you make up your own spells?” Erica asks, she’s practically sitting on his knee excited like a kitten.

 

“Mmm Paige said I could, haven’t tried yet though” Stiles answered.

“Oh my god, we have to try and make one up” Erica said jumping up and down.

“Let this girl, as quick as a sneeze, stop this snit and quickly freeze” Stiles says shrugging looking at Erica in a matter of a split second Erica freezes solid like a statue.

The pack soon starts laughing and talking over each other asking him more question.

 

“No, Jackson I can’t cast a spell on coach to make him nice, I can’t cast personal gain spells they backfire” Stiles rolls his eyes then cries when Erica unfreezes and hits him.

 

“Don’t cast spells on me” She pouts and the pack start launching into more and more questions about Stiles witchy side.


	5. Summoning

Stiles smiled and closed his eyes imagining the candles lighting up.

When he opened his eyes the five candles that are arranged in a circle are lit and flickering away.

“Stiles are you sure about this?” His father says from behind him, his voice thick with emotion close to braking.

“As sure as I am ever going to be” He replies.

“So how are you going to do this? With your projection power or with a spell?” His father asks him.

“I’m not strong enough to summon a ghost with my power yet, maybe once my power grows I can but at the moment the spell is simpler” Stiles gives him a tentative smile. 

“It’s actually scary how powerful your getting like” Paige says from the corner of the room.

“Are you sure this is okay for him to do?” John asks Paige.

“Yeah, when I first discovered my powers my sisters summoned my birth mother so I could talk to her” Paige assured him.

“I want to say sorry before we do this” Stiles tells Paige.

“Sorry? What for?” Paige asks puzzled.

“For sending you away after everything you did, I just wanted to be with my friends now they all know and their helping me out with everything, Lydia has my book of shadows and she’s analysing every spell in order to of help to my training” Stiles smiles.

“Forget about it, me and my sisters despise elders and whitelighters trust me the amount of times we disobeyed them would shock you” Paige smiles.

“I’d like to meet them, one day” Stiles smiles at Paige’s story.

“Funny you should say that, I told Phoebe and Piper about you and they want to meet you too, they said you have balls and you sound fun, Piper owns a restaurant in San Francisco if you and your father want to come for something to eat soon” Paige smiles.

“That sounds great” John and Stiles says at the exact same time. Stiles looks to his dad and smiles.

“Shall we get this show on the road then?” Stiles asks his dad.

“Yeah, its as good of time of any” John tells him sheepishly.

“I’ll leave you both to it” Paige tells them and orbs out in a swirl of bright white orbs.

Stiles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before saying the spell from memory.

“Hear these words, hear my cry, spirits from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide” Stiles chanted and opened his eyes.

At first nothing happened but after a moment a cool breeze flowed through the darkened room, before a bright light and a swirl of orbs similar to a whitelighters orbs swirled in the centre of the five candles.

When the swirling orbs clear the figure of a woman standing in a white floor length dress, dark hair in curls falling below her shoulder.

Stiles gasped as he looked into the mole splattered face and he whispers “Mom?” he says his eyes wet with tears that are about to fall.

“Hey baby” Claudia smiles at her son and then looks to her husband and smiles as well.


	6. Happy

Stiles smiled as the pack all ran at each other, all the wolves were shifted and playing a complex game of tag.

Lydia, Allison, Danny as well as himself are in near hysterics watching. 

Derek growls when Scott touches his arm meaning Derek is in fact ‘it’

“Oh come on sour wolf, lighten up its just a game” Stiles smirks.

“Oh? Its just a game huh?” Derek asks and his evil smirk makes Stiles shiver.

He doesn’t know if its a good or bad shiver but it was a shiver, he can examine the damn shiver later because Derek starts running at him arms raised as if he attempts to tick Stiles.

“Werewolves in my path, get drenched like your in a bath” Stiles squeals as Derek jumps at him.

The spell does in face surprisingly work, however it worked a little too late.

Derek grabbed Stiles arm and was about to yell the famous words ‘You’re it’ when all of a sudden a mini and thundercloud opened up above Derek’s head drenching him with water.

As Derek was so close to Stiles and the rest of the humans everyone got drenched, like shirt wouldn’t even peel of the skin drenched.

The back yard of the Hale house is filled with screams and then the roars started.

Stiles looks up when the Pack all furiously snarl his name.

“Waaa?” He asks looking up through soaking eye lashes his hair is drenched an covering his eyes.

 

When he looks at the werewolves who had been hiding from Derek he couldn’t help but snort.

Every werewolf in the pack was drenched.

“Oh crap sorry guys I need to work on my phrasing when making up spells, my mom warned me of that” Stiles smirks.

“Fix it” Derek whispers in his ear, the werewolf is actually shivering and his lips brush Stiles ear with the movement.

Stiles private areas definitely did not show interest and he only shivered because he’s cold.

“The message was heard loud and clear, and I would rather not have Derek nagging me down the ear, so dry us off, ring us out like a dishcloth” Stiles shrugged and then grinned when all the clothes and hair in his vision was suddenly dry.

 

“I love that witchy stuff” Allison smirks.

“Its a shame the most powerful witch of the century is stuck inside the body of an idiot” Lydia smiles shaking her head.

“Hey careful, I could cast a spell to make you do things” Stiles warns.

“Please I’m not scared of you and your spells Stilinski” Lydia smiles.

“Oh really?” Stiles asks eyebrows raised.

“Really!” Lydia shoots back smirking.

“For those who want the truth revealed” Stiles starts but Lydia throws her hands on his mouth.

“I have studied that book of shadows way more than you, and if you cast that spell all the truth that gets spoken we will forget tomorrow, I don’t want anyone else messing with my memories” Lydia tells him eyes serious and Stiles looked over at Peter where the older werewolf was lounging in a deck chair sipping a Martini, even though the pretentious douchbag couldn’t get drunk.

“Understood” Stiles smiles when the strawberry blond removes her hands from his mouth.

“Thanks” Lydia whispers and gives him a squeeze.

“Okay enough of the soppy bullshit lets eat” Aiden shouts obviously jealous his girlfriends was hugging Stiles.

“I agree, I’m starving, Derek I feel like a BBQ” Stiles tells the Alpha.

“We haven’t got the stuff for a BBQ, Stiles” Derek tells him.

“Peter will go and get the stuff” Stiles smirks.

“No I will not, thank you very much” Peter shouts.

“Really Peter? Cause I can make the truth spell so it only affects you, I’m sure you have a lot of secrets to spill” Stiles smirks.

“I’ll go, text me what you need” Peter shouts and is running round the house to his Jeep in the front.

“When did you get so evil” Scott asks him.

“Well that’s easy, since becoming a witch five months ago, I haven’t had any Stiles time, no Stiles time means a very evil Stiles” Stiles tells Scott.

“And a very blue balled Stiles” Jackson and Erica say at the same time.

“I hate you all” Stiles whines.

“Your the one that told them” Allison smirks.

“Well I thought I’d get a bit of sympathy” Stiles hisses back.

“Well you know, Brett’s been kinda eyeing you up lately, you could get him to help you out, you are still BI right?” Liam asks.

“Yes I’m still BI it’s not like ice cream baby wolf the gay just doesn’t melt away, I am perfectly metropolitan” Stiles smirks.

“Wouldn’t metropolitan mean you swing three ways because theirs three flavours” Derek of all people pipes up. 

“No metropolitan is a good statement I like guys girls and supernatural creatures” Stiles shrugs.

“But aren’t they guys and girls as well that’s very creature racist” Ethan tells him.

“Jesus Christ, it’s fucking ice cream, get a grip and will someone text Peter what we need for a BBQ and tell him to get me metropolitan ice cream too” Stiles hissed walking in to the living room.

He rolls his eyes at the sound of the pack laughing at his ice cream metaphor.

“Stupid friends” Stiles hisses through a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think this should be done in a few Chapters, I'm lucky I got this far I had no idea what to do with this.
> 
> I do plan on ending on a happy note though STEREK


	7. Demon

Stiles soared through the air and landed on the table of the Hale house, the table groaned under Stiles sudden weight but thankfully didn’t break.

“Damn demon” Stiles muttered.

Derek released a feral growl and launched himself at the demon.

“Derek don’t” Stiles tried but it was too late Derek was blasted back from the demon by another powerful fireball.

Lydia came crashing into the room vile in her hand and launched it at the demon, before the ugly bastard could blink the potion exploded at his feet and he was blasted into oblivion.

“Derek” Stiles shouts and moves from the table even though he thinks he may have a broken collar bone because the pain is so excruciating.

Derek’s more important.

Derek’s on the floor coughing his shirt singed and burnt right where his heart is.

“You stupid idiot!” Stiles shouts.

“Why are you angry? You cast the fireproof spell” Derek coughed again.

“”I’m a beginner witch it might have failed” Stiles shouts feeling Derek’s exposed skin with his right arm he can’t even lift the left.

“We made that spell together incorporating your power into the spell deflection is a powerful power, the packs safe from demon power Stiles” Derek huffs breathing deeply.

“Then why does it look like you’ve been shot with a cannon?” Stiles asks.

“Because its slightly uncomfortable, it just feels like my breaths gone” Derek smiles sitting up.

“Your should lay back down for a bit” Stiles says trying to push the werewolf back down one handed.

“I’m fine Stiles” Derek smiles his dazzling smile once again.

Stiles doesn’t know what the fuck happens one second he’s trying to push Derek to lay back down and the next he grabbed the remains of Derek’s shirt and pulls him in for a breath stuttering kiss.

He expects Derek to push him away only Derek’s hand come up to his shoulders greedily pulling Stiles into him.

Stiles breaks the kiss with a sob that makes all the werewolves and humans instantly break out of their shock at seeing Stiles kiss Derek and the pack were all hovering trying to find the source of Stiles pain. 

“I’m sorry did I hurt you?” Derek asks his eyes are filled with something happy Stiles is in too much pain to analyse that right now.

“No that was that was great no pain involved” Stiles smirks and his smirk gets wider when Derek actually blushes and smiles.

Talk about Twilight zone, Derek has never blushed before ever and he rarely smiles.

“Stiles focus where are you hurt?” Scott and Lydia shout at him.

“I think my collar bone is broken” He tells them not moving his eyes from Derek’s.

The mention of a broken collar bone instantly makes Derek growl and he picks Stiles up bridal style.

“Isaac get me a shirt” He growls and walks towards the front door, towards the cars.

The next three hours at the hospital were kind of a blur, Stiles brain was going a mile a second and he kept replaying the kiss and stressing about what the hell that means.

“Mr Stilinski?” The doctor says again more loudly this time.

“Yeah sorry?” Stiles asks shaking his head a little and wincing when the move jarred his shoulder.

“It’s as you suspected the x-ray shows signs of a sever break of the left clavicle” The doctor tells him pointing to the x-ray on the light screen thing.

Derek growls under his breath and it makes Stiles smirk.

“Luckily its a clean break, you will need to wear a triangular arm sling for six to eight weeks, and you will need to rest it constantly, absolutely no sports or physical activity regarding that hand at all” The doctor smiles sympathetically.

“I’m going to need you to wait in the waiting room while I go over medication and dosage and set Mr Stilinski up with a sling” The Doctor tells Derek.

“Can’t he stay?” Stiles asks.

“Is he family?” The doctor asks.

“I’m his boyfriend” Derek says without missing a beat causing Stiles eyes to widen to the point he thought his eyes were going to pop out.

“Oh then of course you can stay sorry I didn’t realize” The doctor say and whatever he says after is completely lost because Stiles retreats to his mind cause Derek just said boyfriend.

Boyfriend!

Would Derek and he be a couple? Could they ever be a couple? 

A werewolf and a witch an unlikely pair.

Just like Scott and Allison but without the Drama.

For the first time in a few days Stiles smiles.

He looks to Derek and smiles and Derek smiles back whilst blushing.

Its cute! Derek is actually cute.

God help him he’s totally in love with Derek Hale.


	8. Stupid

“I feel stupid” Stiles says as the pack all help him into the Hale house, it was totally unnecessary cause he can use his legs but an injured pack member make wolves feel uncomfortable.

“It wasn’t your fault” Scott says.

 

“In the pain I forgot one major thing” Stiles tells them

“What is it?” Derek asks panicking. Speaking for the first time since the hospital.

“Paige” He shouts instead.

Seconds later she comes orbing in, bright white/blue orbs lighting up the room.

“What happened to you?” Was her first question.

“Demon broke my collar bone” Sties tells her.

“And the cast?” She asks walking over and un strapping it.

“He has to keep that on” Lydia and Derek yell in unison, Paige just smiles again.

“I spent three hours in a hospital before I realised I have a whitelighter that can heal all forms of injuries” Stiles says to her.

“You would be a great witch if you weren’t such a scatter brain” Paige laughs gently lifting her hands to the broken bone and Stiles covers his eyes when he hears the pop.

“That’s never happened before” Paige winces.

“It feels better” Stiles smiles, waving his arm in circles.

“Good” Derek says it comes out in a growl.

“Did I interrupt anything?”Stiles asks Paige.

“No, Piper and Phoebe are searching the book of shadows for information on a demon he’s almost killed us twice” Paige says.

“How can a demon almost kill the charmed ones?” Lydia asks she’s been reading way too much.

“He has a powerful power that keeps stopping our powers” Paige says.

“Power negation?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah how did you know?” She asks.

“I just dealt with a demon like that a few weeks ago” Stiles tells her.

“How did you deal with that?” Paige asks hopeful.

“My power of deflection negated his power negation” Stiles smirked.

“Oh” Was all Paige says.

“Come on” Stiles says grabbing Paige’s hand.

“What?” Paige asks.

“I want to help you out besides I still need to meet your sisters” Stiles smiles.

“Are you sure?” Paige asks.

“Of course” Stiles smiles.

“I’m coming too” Derek growls.

“You don’t have too” Stiles tells him.

“I want to, I’m not letting you go on your own” Derek tells him.

“You ready?” Paige asks them both.

Stiles smiles and Derek nods and Paige orbs away.

Orbing feels weird.


	9. Charmed Ones

It wasn’t a pretty sight to see.

Paige had orbed in but before he could even say Hi to her hot sisters the demon came flaming in.

It was chaos.

They had to use like a million potions to hold him back because they couldn’t use their powers.

The demon was flinging energy balls left right and centre.

The attic was destroyed and they were behind a couch cowering in fear.

“Fuck this” Stiles hisses standing up.

 

Derek attempts to grab him but he pulls his arm free just in time to throw up his hands and deflect the energy ball right into the book of shadows.

Good thing it protects its self.

The demon throws another energy ball and Stiles uses his power of projection to make the ball shrink to the size of a pea and sizzle out.

He shouts “Enough” to the demon his emotions all over the place that explains why the power of projection worked on its own.

He didn’t want to shout that loud.

He had only spoke the words but his power had manipulated his voice to the point of cresting a mini sonic boom. It shatters the remaining glass and the demon and the charmed ones hold their eyes in pain.

Derek is actually rolling on the floor in pain due to his super hearing.

“Sorry” Stiles whispers.

“I really want that power” the demon laughs and launches at him.

Stiles hands fly up and he uses his power to release the energy waves that he’s used in battle before.

Like it did before the energy waves destroyed half the attic and Stiles had a smirk on his face when he sees the pile of ash that was once the demon.

“Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this scene to become unseen” Stiles recites from heart.

He really loves that spell.

The three sisters and Derek look around in surprise at the fact that Stiles defeated the demon and cleaned up the mess.

“Come here” Paige hisses to Derek when she sees the blood in his ears.

“Oh my god, Der I’m so sorry” Stiles whispers throwing himself on the floor where he is.

Paige pulls away when she’s healed him and Derek smiles his thanks to her.

“I thought he was a noob” Phoebe says to Paige.

“He is” Paige smirks.

“He’s a powerful noobie” Piper tells her.

“Yeah well he’s a surprising guy” Derek smirks at him.


	10. Ask Phoebe

“Aww you guys are so cute together” Phoebe squeals.

“Us?” Stiles asks his face suddenly exploding with heat.

Derek’s face is getting redder and redder so he must be in the same boat.

“Yeah how long have you guys been together?” Phoebe asks again.

“Were not” Stiles answers when its clear Derek’s not going to speak up for them,

“Really? The way he looks at you like he’s ready to dive in front of you and take a bullet for you its very Edward and Bella esque” Phoebe smirks.

Stiles eyes widen and look to Derek.

Derek is unsurprisingly looking everywhere but at Stiles.

“He’s pack” Derek shrugs as way of answer.

“Pack?” Piper asks.

“He’s a werewolf” Stiles and Paige answer at the same time.

“Really?” Piper and Phoebe ask and back up a little.

“He’s not like the one we’ve met he’s the Alpha he has a pack and they don’t shift the same as that one either” Paige defends him.

“Really?” Piper asks again.

“Yeah, the wolves in Beacon Hills are in complete control the only time they get cranky is around the full moon but all of them have anchors” Stiles answers this time.

“I take back my Bella and Edward analogy” Phoebe says.

“Thank you” Stiles smirks to her.

“I didn’t know he was a wolf so its more like Bella and Jacob” She smirks at him.

“And here I am thinking what Paige said about you was true” He smirks in the loud moths direction.

“Coop?” Phoebe shouts into the air.

In a matter of seconds a weird flashing pink light fills the room and a tall dark and very handsome man comes into sight from nowhere.

“Hey Baby” Phoebe smiles and kisses the man deeply. “How are the kids?” She asks him.

“They are having fun with Billie, did you guys get the demon?” He asks concern written on his face.

“Actually Stiles got him” Piper smirks.

“Stiles?” Coop asks and he swirls to face him and his gaze travels to Derek who’s standing like less than an inch away from Stiles.

“Me, Hi” Stiles tells the tall dark and seriously hot man. “This is Derek” Stiles says pointing to his left where the silent man is standing.

“Wow” Is all the man Coop? Says.

“Wow? Wow what?” Phoebe asks intrigued.

“What ever Cupid that’s assigned to you both is an idiot, your both perfect for each other I honestly don’t think I’ve seen two people love each other more than you two, why the hell aren’t you together?” Coop asks them and Phoebe has a smirk on her face is this why she called him here.

“I knew it” She is full on beaming and is about five seconds from squealing.

“Errm” Derek stutters.

“Oh we need to talk” Stiles says turning to Derek.

“We will give you guys some space” Piper says backing off towards the attic door.

“No need” Stiles says grabbing Derek’s t-shirt tight in his hands and a large gust of wind enters the attic and in a matter of seconds their both gone.

“You didn’t say he could whirl out like that” Piper says to Paige looking impressed.

“Cause he can’t, well not really it’s his projection power” She says.

“Billie’s had that power for a lot longer and he seems to be more powerful than her and she an her sister were the ultimate power should we be worried?” Piper asks,

“No” Both Paige and Coop answer.

“You know something?” Phoebe asks her husband.

“Only what I sense and I sense nothing but good from both Stiles and Derek, Stiles is going to be powerful maybe even more powerful than Wyatt” Coop tells them.

“Is that possible?” Piper asks.

“With the new power he’s about to get, that’s very possible” Comes a voice from the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any recommendation on Stiles new power?


	11. Talk with a side of destruction

“Spill” Stiles hisses as soon as they get back into the Hale house.

“Hey guys” Comes Scott’s happy voice.

“Go away Scott” Stiles hisses out.

“What why?” Scott asks.

“Never mind” Stiles tells him grabbing Derek’s shirt and imagining them both deep into the preserve.

When he opens his eyes him and Derek are alone in the preserve away from prying ears.

“Your in love with me?” Stiles asks and it comes out more like an accusation than a question.

“That cupid dude said your in love with me too” Derek snipes back.

“I know I am I’m asking if your in love with me” Stiles tells him and Derek’s eyes go commercially wide.

“You are?” He asks and he looks hopeful? Happy? It’s hard to tell with Derek his emotions are mostly eyebrows.

“Yes of course I fucking am” Stiles shouts throwing his arms out to his side.

Derek was about to speak but the sky suddenly turned black and it looks as if a major hurricane was like three seconds from forming.

“Are you doing this?” Derek asks.

“No I don’t have that much power” Stiles tells him.

“Well something is, we don’t get this bad of weather even in Beacon Hills” Derek tells him.

Stiles just shrugs and when his arms raise the temperature drops even more.

“Stiles I think it is you” Derek tells him walking closer.

“I don’t think it is” Stiles tells him but he’s starting to freak out.

“Are you sure?” Derek asks.

“My power isn’t weather manipulation Derek” Stiles shouts.

“Didn’t you say some witches powers grow?” Derek asks his body is actually shaking with how cold it is and he’s a freaking werewolf.

“Yeah but it usually is a power they already have but its just a different way of using them, like Paige said Pipers power was freezing time and it worked by slowing down molecules when she got the power of molecular combustion it was done by speeding up the molecules to an exponential rate” Stiles tells him ranting like he usually does when he’s nervous.

“It makes sense” Derek tells him walking closer.

“Care to share then because I haven’t got a clue” Stiles hisses.

“Your projection power works by you imagining stuff and it happens physically its not a far stretch for you to be able to minipulate the weather now” Derek shrugs.

“I don’t think this is me” Stiles tells him.

“What’s your favourite weather?” Derek asks him.

“Rain” Stiles answers.

“I want you to close your eyes and imagine the storm going away and then the sky suddenly opening to make it rain” Derek tells him.

Stiles huffs but closes his eyes and does as he’s told.

“See I told you this isn’t me” Stiles huffs then he shivers when water lands on him.

The sky is cloudy when he opens his eyes and a heavy drizzle is just starting its the kind of rain Stiles loves.

“It was me” Stiles frowns cause crap he hates this witchy stuff why can’t he get a warning?

“I’m proud of you” Derek smirks.

“For what nearly destroying Beacon Hills with a hurricane?” Stiles asks.

“For controlling yourself” Derek smirk stepping closer so they are like one foot away from touching.

“That’s me Mr control” Stiles laughs but Derek grabs his flailing arms by the shoulders.

“To answer your question yes I love you” Derek tells him before he closes the minute distance between them and kissing Stiles like his life depended on it.

Holy crap he’s kissing Derek Hale.

He’s kissing Derek Hale in the rain.

He has had so many sex dreams that started out like this.

Now that he thinks about it weather manipulation is a pretty handy power storm out of Xmen is bad ass.

Derek does something with his tongue and why the hell is Stiles thinking when he’s kissing?

He’s an idiot that’s why.


	12. A Near Perfect Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this is the end I originally only made it two chapters so this is a +10 chapters more than I had originally planned.

“I’m so sick of these demons interruptin, make him explode with the force of a volcanic eruption” Stiles chants he expected to demon to go poof with a little bang accept the demon explodes with the force of something powerful and knocks Stiles right on his ass.

“Can’t you make them explode into flowers or something?” Derek wonders getting up and prodding at the cut on his head from hitting the door.

“Well I haven’t got spells on standby I have to make them up as I go honey” Stiles smirks.

“God can we please not get into this argument again we were making arrangements” Lydia tells them getting up off the floor and brushing her skirt of invisible dirt.

“Lydia I want a milkshake stop making me plan wedding stuff” Stiles moans.

“Good idea” Derek murmurs kissing him.

“Beam me up Stilinski, quick before she handcuffs us” Stiles chuckles at his future husband wedding planning is a bitch and he closes his eyes and imagines them in his Jeep.

Lydia is talking at them a mile a minute and Stiles can’t help but chuckle when the next second he and Derek are in his parked Jeep outside his fathers house.

“I was so hopeful the demons would have fucked off by now we’ve had a year of peace from everything supernatural the only thing we had to worry about was your powers going all screwy” Derek tells him.

“Yeah well we can deal with bad guys I don’t think I can handle Lydia making our wedding all over extravagant” Stiles tells him laughing.

“We could always elope” Derek tells him.

“God she’d skin us both alive” Stiles laughs leaning his head on his shoulder.

“Wanna go get a milkshake?” Derek asks.

“I’d rather go inside, dad’s on shift” Stiles smirks.

“Race you” Derek shouts throwing the door open and racing inside using the key Stiles gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support I just thought this was a great place to end it


End file.
